


Not That There's Anything Wrong with That 无意冒犯

by asadeseki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基·巴恩斯，即冬日战士，决定帮助修复史蒂夫和托尼的情侣关系。</p><p>然而有一个小问题：史蒂夫和托尼并不是情侣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not That There's Anything Wrong with That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177664) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> 标题其实是一个俗语，出自1993年的《宋飞正传》。一般用于被人误解为同性恋后作出解释，例：I’m not gay, not that there’s anything wrong with that. 类似于“无意冒犯”。

一切都是电视的错。

 

冬兵并不看电视。他正忙着适应武器以外的生活：住到托尼·史塔克的大楼里，找回记忆，努力控制自己不去杀其他房客。

 

这一点有时候挺难做到的。

 

每一天他都在治疗和信息学习中度过，鉴于过去数十年他都没怎么开过口，他还得重新开始学语言，同时要补历史。空余时间他会看书或者听收音机，一想到终于有 _属于自己_ 的时间，他又高兴又害怕。这些都是巴恩斯做过的事情，而冬兵也想变回巴恩斯。

 

这个年代的收音机和书他全都搞不懂，而电视最令他烦恼。看书的时候他还能自己控制速度，电视和收音机都快得不得了，好在这个世纪的收音机几乎都是音乐台，电视就不一样了，他得看懂剧情。冬兵日常交流都成问题，更别提听懂飞快的语速和各种流行梗，同时还要理解多条主线。

 

而且他的治疗师认为大多数电视节目都会触发他。

 

至少有些节目还是 _可以忍受_ 的（贾维斯教他的这个词，冬兵记住了，觉得很有用）。有一个节目讲的是外星人在这个世界不知所措，就跟他一样，除了时时爆发的恼人笑声，这个节目还挺不错的*。还有新闻，跟任务简报差不多，就是不太详细，而且内容太杂了。

 

布鲁斯正在看新闻，冬兵也过来一起看。克林特之前借了他一套书，他读完了第一本，还是不能理解奇幻的巫师学校，也不懂为什么他“一定是赫奇帕奇学院的”。

 

史蒂夫和其他人在出任务，按照托尼的说法，布鲁斯现在是在当保姆。每次小队出任务都会有人轮流留下来陪冬兵。他觉得没这个必要，但是被人照顾总有种奇特的安心。

 

像往常一样，他看着看着就开始犯困。新闻比大多数节目好看， 但也只是好看那么一点点。他不明白为什么有这么多名人报道，他甚至都不知道名人是什么意思。

 

冬兵清清嗓子，他知道现在不用获得准许就能说话了，但是知道和理解并不是一码事。

 

“怎么了，巴基？”

 

“名人是什么？”

 

布鲁斯从平板电脑中抬起头——他刚才也没认真看——回答道，“就是有名的人。”

 

“为什么有名？”

 

“好问题，”布鲁斯咕哝着扶了一下眼镜，开始解释演戏、唱歌、绯闻视频，不过冬兵已经被另外的事情吸引了注意力。

 

这条新闻是关于同性婚姻的（gay marriage），有那么一瞬间冬兵以为自己听错了。Gay的意思是高兴，结婚是关于爱的事情，所以理论上来说不都应该高兴吗？或者……他想不起来还有别的意思。

 

“Gay是什么？”冬兵问。

 

布鲁斯仍在回答关于名人的问题，不过他被打断了也没有生气，不管冬兵问多少问题他都不会生气，这一点很好。“呃，你知道什么是同性恋吗？”

 

武器没有性向，冬兵已经当了几十年武器，而之前的记忆全都一片模糊。在九头蛇的时候，很多人会因为任务的压力和肾上腺素勃起，他们会在安全屋的厕所里或者其他偏僻的地方解决生理问题，有时候一个人，有时候一起。他记得有次路过两个探员嘴贴嘴，这是性向的表现方式吗？还是说看情况而定？性向是依情况变化的吗？

 

他沉默太久，布鲁斯在平板上点开一个网页，“看，”他把平板递给冬兵，“有问题的话问我。”

 

冬兵认真地看了一遍性向分类和gay这个单词从十二世纪以来的含义变化*，知道了阿尔弗雷德·金赛*，石墙暴动*，“不问，不说”政策*的建立和废除。当他读到“同性恋解放阵线”*的时候，慢慢想起了一些事。

 

掉下去之前，史蒂夫并不是他唯一的朋友，其中有一个叫阿尔尼·罗斯的家伙，他也是史蒂夫的朋友——巴恩斯的大多数朋友都是史蒂夫的朋友，反之亦然——那家伙更常跟巴恩斯在一起，因为他俩经常一起带妹子出去玩。他觉得阿尔尼其实对那些妹子并不感兴趣，其他人也这么认为，但没有人提起过。

 

“需要我解释什么吗？”布鲁斯问。

 

冬兵依旧沉浸在回忆里，“我下班走回家的时候会有男人向我求欢，”作为武器时不需要用词委婉，他依旧保留这个习惯。

 

“啊，”布鲁斯说。

 

“那个时候的布鲁克林丹波地区*很穷，”冬兵继续说，“你很容易被抢劫或者被求欢，我觉得被要求性交比被打要好一点。”

 

“对，听起来的确是的，”布鲁斯有点脸红。

 

“有好多变装俱乐部，”还有同性恋酒吧、咖啡馆、自动售货机，“我和史蒂夫住在海军造船厂附近，我觉得大家都知道谁会去那些地方。”

 

“水手？”布鲁斯猜测道，他看起来有点坐立不安。

 

“男妓。”

 

“噢。”

 

冬兵努力回想，他还记得价位和各种姿势的俗语，“我被求欢的时候，”他说，“他们出三美元让我口——”

 

“巴恩斯中士，班纳博士，复仇者们已回，”贾维斯报告，布鲁斯大大松了口气。

 

“谢了，”他小声说道，站起身，“来吧巴基，我们去看看大家怎么样了。”

 

没走多远，他们就听到托尼和史蒂夫在吵架。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者每章的注释都很多，我会自己再补充一点。
> 
> *巴基和史蒂夫那个年代是有电视的，但是普及面不广，而且对他们来说很贵。
> 
> *外星人节目是《3rd Rock from the Sun》，一部1996-2001年的情景喜剧。很多有自闭症的人（比如作者本人），特别是儿童，会看这部剧作为情感宣泄，因为外星人不能理解一些习俗和俚语，这让他们产生共鸣。
> 
> *Gay这个词从1960年代开始才普遍有同性恋的意思，至于最早作为“同性恋”的使用可追溯至1922年，所以巴基和史蒂夫完全有可能听说过这个意思，尤其是他们住在那个地方。
> 
> *高度紧张的战斗和肾上腺素的冲击会导致勃起。当时九头蛇肯定有同性恋探员，冬兵肯定见过很多“应急性交”，处于隔离状态的人，比如军队或者监狱，会做出这些平时绝不会参与的行为。
> 
> *阿尔弗雷德·金赛是20世纪美国著名的生物学家和人类性学科学研究者。1947年，他组织建立了专门的性研究所。在1960年代，他对人类性学的贡献极大的影响了美国甚至世界的社会以及文化价值观。他掀起了一场性的革命。
> 
> *石墙暴动是1969年6月28日凌晨发生在美国纽约市格林尼治村石墙酒吧的一连串自发性暴力示威冲突。警察的检查直接导致了冲突的发生。石墙暴动常被认定是美国史上同性恋者首次反抗政府主导之迫害性别弱势群体的实例，亦被认为是美国及全球同性恋权利运动发迹的关键事件。
> 
> *石墙暴动的一个结果是“同性恋解放阵线”的建立（Gay Liberation Front，GLF，建立于纽约市）。这个组织的“一个同性恋者的宣言”（A Gay Manifesto）为刚刚形成的同性恋运动设立了目标。阵线的分支开始遍及全美。这些组织成为全球各种争取同性恋平等权利的组织创立的基础。
> 
> *不问，不说（Don't ask, don't tell）是美军1994年至2010年间对待军队内同性恋者的政策，由时任美国总统的比尔·克林顿提出。不问，是指美国政府虽不支持同性恋者参军，但军队中的长官不得询问军队成员的性倾向，也不得在在没有掌握足够证据的情况下对军队成员的性取向进行调查。不说，即为，只要同性恋者不主动公开自己的性取向，长官就不会试图揭露、驱逐同性恋者。但在此期间，仍有军队长官对疑为同性恋者进行未经授权的调查，引起部分服役人员的不满，他们将该政策扩张为“不问，不说，不要从事，不要骚扰”。此项政策禁止军事人员歧视或骚扰军队内部非公开的同性恋或双性恋者，而将公开的同性恋和双性恋者排除在外，原因则是他们的存在对美国军队的士气、秩序和纪律造成巨大的威胁。该政策于2011年9月20日废除，此后，美国的同性恋者可公开服役。
> 
> *阿尔尼·罗斯（Arnie Roth）是八十年代《美国队长》漫画提到的人物，他是史蒂夫小时候最好的朋友，电影里是巴基讲述的美队背景故事，其实漫画的巴基遇到史蒂夫时还是个孩子，并没有和他一起长大。阿尔尼在当时是个很重要的角色，因为那时的漫画法典管理局不允许书中提到同性恋，然而漫威还是写了阿尔尼和他的伴侣，用来讲述关于歧视和接纳的故事。
> 
> *根据Fred Van Lente，即电影相关漫画《Captain America: Homecoming》的编剧，巴基和史蒂夫住在布鲁克林的丹波（DUMBO：Down Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass）即曼哈顿立交桥下。在三四十年代的布鲁克林，这个地区非常穷，同性文化很兴盛。特别是附近的布鲁克林海军造船厂，男妓非常出名，周边至少有一个同性恋妓院。
> 
> *其实作者并不清楚当时布鲁克林的口交价格是不是三美元，这个梗借自AO3作者ameonna的一篇美队同人[《Thirty-Six Dollars》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1867593)（译注：标签是一篇叉盾＋九头蛇探员X盾，大盾被九头蛇抓住后让他取悦九头蛇探员，注意排雷，我没敢看……）这是一篇又黑暗又有趣的文，但是性侵犯情节很严重，所以想看的话自己做好准备。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始会有点奇怪，但是相信我，所有奇怪的部分在漫画里都是真的。具体请看文后注解。

“史蒂夫还好吗？”冬兵问娜塔莎。其余复仇者都照常进楼，只有史蒂夫和托尼站在发射台上大吵。想了想，他又加了一句：“其他人还好吗？”并不是说他不喜欢其他人，他也希望他们能活下来，但他们毕竟不是史蒂夫。

 

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，她没怎么受伤，就是头发有点烧焦了。“大家都没事，不过爸爸妈妈又开始吵了。别担心。”

 

冬兵不知道为什么她要这么形容，谁扮演妈妈的角色呢？他觉得应该是史蒂夫，“他们在大叫。”

 

“他们老这样，”克林特把弓滑到背后，“别被情侣吵架吓到了，巴基。”

 

他眨眨眼，站在玻璃门后看他们争吵。 _情侣？_

 

史蒂夫的制服破了几道口子，他沾满污痕的脸涨得通红，“鲁莽、不负责任、炫耀卖弄——”

 

史蒂夫和托尼是情侣？

 

“你说我 _炫耀卖弄_ ，星条旗？”托尼的装甲破损很严重，腿上几乎都被扯下来了，“我有你参军纪录片的蓝光碟， _你_ 居然还好意思教训我？”

 

史蒂夫和托尼怎么会是情侣呢？史蒂夫有过佩吉，托尼有小辣椒啊。可是……布鲁斯刚说的那个词叫什么来着？ _双性恋。_ 他们是双性恋？

 

“你答应过我会烧了那些的！”

 

上周史蒂夫有个采访，记者问到钢铁侠的事情，史蒂夫的回答是：托尼是“我有幸认识的最好的人之一”。看起来他现在可不这么想，感觉下一秒他就要用盾砸托尼的头了。不过他没有动手，即使托尼剩下的装甲也足够抵挡他的攻击。

 

“我 _撒谎了_ 。‘士兵的信誉’只对士兵有效。 _这个梗_ 真是百玩不厌。”

 

冬兵转身看到走廊里挂着的画，那是美国队长的画像，整幅画有半个床垫那么大。是托尼定做的，冬兵没在楼里见过其他人的画像。

 

“你还不明白，”史蒂夫的声音很受伤，尽管他身上并没什么伤口，“为什么你的队员不能信任你。”

 

可是史蒂夫很信任托尼啊。冬兵知道这个是因为第一次到复仇者大厦时，他还不怎么懂“隐私”，于是读了一封史蒂夫写给托尼的信，信上写着如果史蒂夫死了，他会全权委托托尼照顾巴基，并让“美国队长”这个全美梦想继续活下去。

 

“你说什么？是谁自杀式地跑进虫洞，再次拯救了地球？”

 

托尼听起来满不在乎，但他有一整个房间堆满了美国队长纪念品，都是他在史蒂夫被救出来之前收集的。其中有一张史蒂夫亲笔签名的名片，托尼在一个慈善拍卖上用两百万美元拍下的。冬兵并没有发现其他人有这样的房间，连索尔都没有，虽然他很少在地球上。

 

“是谁，”托尼继续说，“是谁拼死救了你这星条旗混蛋？”

 

他大概是在说冬兵回归前的一次任务。那次九头蛇把史蒂夫扔到致命毒气里，托尼冒着生命危险打开面罩给他做人工呼吸。

 

多种证据表明，相比起其余复仇者，史蒂夫和托尼显然对彼此有更强烈的感情。而且他们还非常公开，克林特和娜塔莎都能在日常对话里处处暗示。现在的问题是冬兵应该如何处理这个信息。

 

在冬兵重新获取的记忆里，巴基·巴恩斯非常关心史蒂夫的感情生活，他一直给史蒂夫安排约会，带他去跳舞，鼓励他去搭讪，而不是傻傻站在一边。根据冬兵的推测，巴恩斯并不太擅长这个，因为史蒂夫一直都是单身，至少巴恩斯努力过了。

 

他觉得巴恩斯应该不会介意史蒂夫自己找到伴，也不会在意史蒂夫伴侣的性别，只要他的朋友开心就行。毕竟他们跟阿尔尼·罗斯关系也很好。史蒂夫因为自身健康问题就处于社会边缘*，而巴恩斯还愿意跟他做朋友，再多一点社会禁忌又有什么关系呢？

 

冬兵认为巴基·巴恩斯会为史蒂夫感到高兴的，所以冬兵也会。

 

他透过玻璃看着托尼和史蒂夫，他们依旧冲着对方大喊大叫。不，冬兵想错了。巴基·巴恩斯不会开心的，因为他们的关系简直是个 _灾难_ 。

 

冬兵并不懂“爱”，他没有读过关于“爱”的任务简报，九头蛇也不会训练他如何保持健康的情侣关系。但就他坠崖前的记忆和迪士尼电影来看，“爱”肯定不包括言语讽刺和不断争吵。

 

托尼和史蒂夫走近，玻璃门悄悄滑开。看起来史蒂夫又在准备长篇大论地教育托尼，这是他拿手的，“你想搞自我牺牲那一套，没关系，但你不能就这样跳进去——”

 

“你们老是吵架，”冬兵说，史蒂夫顿时收声。

 

“巴基，不，我们不是真的在——”

 

“看见没？你吓到孩子了，”托尼搭上冬兵的肩膀，啧啧道，“听着，匹诺曹，我知道你很难接受最好的朋友变成这样，但队长就是个自以为是、霸道唠叨的老妈子。相信我，我早就学会左耳进右耳出了，我不介意的。”

 

“ _托尼_ ，我——”史蒂夫停住，深吸一口气，攥紧拳头又松开，“我们没有吵架，巴基，只是在讨论战术，好吗？别担心，你今天干了些啥？”

 

“我跟布鲁斯讲了我们在布鲁克林的生活，那个时候经常有男人想跟我做爱。”

 

“啊，”托尼偷偷把胳膊收回来。

 

史蒂夫微笑，“你还记得我们住的地方？太好了巴基，还有什么？”

 

“口交一次三美元，”冬兵也微笑，史蒂夫的笑很有感染力。

 

“ _啊，_ ”托尼再次开口，声音大得足以吸引冬兵的注意，他收起笑容，凝重地审视目前的状况。

 

等他修补好史蒂夫和托尼的关系再笑吧。

 

 

 

*原本作者准备用MCU的情节，但是电影里史蒂夫和托尼还没有这么多的互动，所以最后选择了漫画。

 

*史蒂夫接受采访的剧情出现在[Iron Man Volume 3 Issue 39](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Muccamukk/media/Cap_IM/IM3-39a.jpg.html).

*托尼大楼里的史蒂夫画像出现在[New Avengers Volume 1 Issue 3](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v234/Muccamukk/Cap_IM/NewAvengers1-3.jpg).

*史蒂夫的遗嘱：“托尼，保证巴基的安全”出现在[Captain America Volume 5 Issues 28 and 30](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Muccamukk/media/Cap_IM/Cap5-30.jpg.html).

*托尼的美队周边房间出现在[Captain America Volume 1 Issue 619](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v234/Muccamukk/Cap_IM/Cap1-619.jpg).

*托尼和史蒂夫嘴对嘴的场景出现在[Red Zone, Avengers Volume 3 Issue 70](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v234/Muccamukk/Cap_IM/Avengers3-70a.jpg).

*更多盾铁互动请看 cap_ironman的LiveJournal主页：["Captain America/Iron Man slashy moments list."](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/539696.html)

 

*冬兵提到的史蒂夫因身体缘故处于社会边缘是因为在1930年代，[优生学在美国是合法且普遍的](http://non-binary-bucky.tumblr.com/post/88698495965/chronically-ill-steve-rogers)，优生学是研究通过受控的选择性生育来改善[人种](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%BA%E7%A7%8D)的学说。优生学的立意是通过人为的手段，对某些特定的人群限制生育，以“改善人类的[基因](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%9F%BA%E5%9B%A0)”。因为其对基因改善没有科学根据，对某些弱势人群的歧视，使用[强制手段](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BC%B7%E5%88%B6%E7%B5%95%E8%82%B2)，以及[二次世界大战](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BA%8C%E6%AC%A1%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%A4%A7%E6%88%B0)时[德国](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%BE%B7%E5%9C%8B)[纳粹党](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%B4%8D%E7%B2%B9%E9%BB%A8)藉优生学为借口，屠杀[犹太人](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%8C%B6%E5%A4%AA%E4%BA%BA)等缘故，在战后被普遍认为是[伪科学](https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E4%BC%AA%E7%A7%91%E5%AD%A6)。很多残病或者不受欢迎的女性被强制合法节育。史蒂夫当然不会被节育，但他肯定被认为是社会的累赘。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 粉丝提及“冬铁”，但剧情并没有。  
> 2\. 吧唧误会了铁椒，但是你们懂的，一开始就是个误会，我和原作都很爱小辣椒，不是故意要抹黑她。以上希望各位不要介意。

冬兵可能并不是修补史蒂夫和托尼关系的最佳人选。

 

巴基·巴恩斯虽然不是个靠谱的媒人，但他至少懂人际交往的小诀窍。史蒂夫教育冬兵，跟别人讲过去的那些性交易并不礼貌。

 

“可那些的确发生过啊，”冬兵很委屈。

 

“对，但好比你当过冬日战士，你也不会在日常对话中提起杀人吧？”

 

冬兵很久没有讲杀人的细节了，上次吃饭的时候他详细讲解了牛排刀的杀人方法，小辣椒听得吐了。“可是，性不是很愉快的事情吗？”跟杀人完全没法比啊，莫非他又忘了什么东西。

 

史蒂夫又脸红了，尴尬地换了个站姿，支支吾吾地说着隐私什么的。冬兵皱眉点头，反正史蒂夫总是对的，虽然他听不懂。但也只是大部分时候，像这次他跟托尼的关系发展就出了问题。

 

为了成功完成任务，首先你要了解任务目标的短板并且接近他们。冬兵不太懂社交，所以他就去找楼里最渊博的人：贾维斯。

 

 ** _“很遗憾，我的程序参数设定并不允许我介入史塔克先生的感情问题，”_** 贾维斯告诉他， ** _“但是，我强烈建议您跟罗杰斯队长讨论一下这件事。”_**

 

冬兵赶紧摇头。他记得史蒂夫不喜欢别人“过于操心”他，这件事应该也算吧。所以他转而求助网络。

 

任务第一步：收集情报。冬兵认为他们的关系应该有个很好的开端——不然当初为什么会在一起呢？如果他能追踪恋情发展历程的话，说不定就能找到出问题的关键点，然后纠正它。可是网上关于他们关系的信息很少。没有社会新闻、杂志或者八卦小报报导他们。冬兵找到最有用的是一个叫Tumblr的网站，上面有好多关于史蒂夫和托尼的帖子，都打着“超级英雄夫夫”（Super Husbands）的标签，虽然他们还没有结婚。大多数都是绘画作品和小说，描绘的都是各种从生理上来说不可能做到的浪漫性交过程。冬兵觉得这些小故事不太礼貌，就没再看下去。

 

有一张记者照片是史蒂夫抱着托尼从着火的大楼跑出来*，这又是冬兵回归之前发生的事情。帖子描述是：“我会在这艘船上站到死”*，冬兵没懂，因为图上压根没有船啊。

 

他放弃查找这对的情感历程了，在搜索引擎里打了几个字：“恋爱期间不停争吵”，跳出来的头几条结果是：无尽的争吵意味着缺少交流。解决方式是冷静理智地谈谈自己的期望，以及如何在未来有效地沟通。

 

“你应该多跟托尼谈谈，”冬兵建议，“你们会相处得更和睦的。”

 

史蒂夫对着速写本大笑，“或者打到头破血流。”

 

冬兵皱眉。在一段关系中，暴力是很严肃的问题，他没法想象史蒂夫用这种事情开玩笑，他肯定是在做不可能的假设。即使是最小的可能性也太危险了，他决定换一种策略。

 

他觉得应该多了解一下托尼。关于托尼的大部分信息都是史蒂夫告诉他的，而史蒂夫又对他特别挑剔。于是冬兵找到了詹姆斯·罗德上校。

 

“怎么了，巴基？”他让冬兵叫他罗迪。

 

“托尼·史塔克肯定有优点的，对吧？”

 

他不明白为什么罗迪笑到窒息。

 

由于冬兵已经被平反了，他可以接受采访讲述在九头蛇和复联的经历。见过罗迪之后，他就被安排跟Alternative报纸的莎莉·弗洛伊德接受采访。冬兵在去的路上打开手机搜索引擎，键入“如何在一段关系中重燃激情”。

 

网络告诉他最重要的是想想伴侣的优点，想想当初是怎么吸引对方的。于是在采访时，冬兵就提到了托尼的幽默、大方和同情心，史蒂夫的勇敢、超强适应力和完美，然后是他们杰出的团队合作。

 

采访发布的时候，弗洛伊德砍掉了史蒂夫的那部分，可能是当时冬兵对她先前关于美国队长的报导表示不满*，不过她保留了关于托尼·史塔克的那几句：“他很有趣，很有爱心，而且乐于助人，不介意我讲四五十年代卖淫的事情，或者其他不礼貌的话题，”还提到了托尼叫史蒂夫“星条旗”。

 

冬兵看完文章，点开Tumblr，“超级英雄夫夫”的标签下多了一堆关于“星条旗”绰号的作品，而且还多了一个标签叫“冬铁”，标签下的第一条帖子是：“想象一下巴恩斯在托尼耳边低声说那些不礼貌的话题”。

 

克林特在冬兵旁边看那篇采访，他想读出来但是笑得停不下来。索尔从他手里拿过报纸，扫了一眼，赞赏冬兵是一位很有天赋的演说家。史蒂夫把脸埋在手中，这个反应对于这篇报道来说算是正常，托尼看起来已经惊呆了，小辣椒正对着电话进行“善后”。

 

小辣椒。冬兵从平板电脑中抬起头看向她，眯起眼睛开始思考，小辣椒跟托尼一直待在一起，不管是工作还是吃饭还是艺术展。托尼跟她坐得很近，比跟史蒂夫还要近，而且他们经常摸手，或者亲对方的脸。

 

托尼对史蒂夫不忠？

 

网络建议：作为史蒂夫最好的朋友，冬兵应该“暴揍小三和出轨男”，但是他喜欢托尼，他喜欢小辣椒，他不想伤害任何人。

 

娜塔莎什么都懂，而且她的技能包括诱惑敌人，所以冬兵决定相信她，把自己的疑虑都告诉她。

 

“怎么了？”她吸着一杯星冰乐，冬兵跟她一起走去咖啡店，这样史蒂夫就不会听到了。他不想因为错误的判断让史蒂夫伤心，或者引起不必要的争端。

 

“我觉得托尼有不忠行为，”冬兵说。

 

娜塔莎看起来很吃惊，冬兵松了一口气，娜塔莎比他要对感情敏锐得多，如果她都没注意到，那他肯定是搞错了。“为什么这么说？”

 

冬兵解释：史蒂夫是托尼的伴侣，但是托尼跟小辣椒更亲密更多肢体接触，托尼跟她在一起的时间比跟史蒂夫还要久，史蒂夫和托尼总是吵架，而且根据最近的睡房安排和多变的作息来看，他们很久没有做爱了。

 

娜塔莎一脸呆滞地听着，冬兵觉得她肯定是装的，但是她的嘴角一直在抽搐，冬兵不知道要怎么理解这个表情，这让他很烦躁。等他说完后，娜塔莎开口道，“你觉得史塔克和史蒂夫——你觉得史塔克对史蒂夫不忠，出轨小辣椒？”

 

“就目前证据而言，我觉得这是很合理的判断，”冬兵说。

 

娜塔莎低头捂脸，看起来情绪很激动，她的肩膀在抖，冬兵吓坏了。他果然是对的，托尼出轨了，他不知道要怎么办。

 

娜塔莎直起身，组织一下语言，“不是你想的那样，巴基。”

 

“那我们可以拯救他们的关系吗？”冬兵不想抱无谓的希望，但如果还有一丝机会能避免让史蒂夫心碎，他怎么能不抓住呢？

 

娜塔莎有点犹豫，但她随即微笑，眼中闪过一道精光，冬兵还从来没见过她这样。“我们可以给他们一个难忘的夜晚。”

 

 

*译注：ship相当于cp（比如盾铁），shipper就是喜欢这对cp的人（盾铁党），“在这艘船上站到死”就是“XX一生推！”（粉丝文化很深奥，继续努力喔吧唧XD）

 

 

*史蒂夫抱着托尼从着火大楼里跑出来的图出自[Iron Man Issue 172](http://i.annihil.us/u/prod/marvel/i/mg/7/e0/50ad72a10c00e/background.jpg)，粉丝一般把这期封面叫做“乱世佳人”（《飘》）。

*莎莉·弗洛伊德（Sally Floyd）是Alternative Newspaper的记者，也是漫画人物。在内战事件中，她采访过队长，并暗示他已经跟不上现代社会了，这个本来有点道理，但是她说队长不懂这个国家的原因是[他不喜欢MySpace和NASCAR](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-XIBT-JAlSoE/Ua0BoyNmiGI/AAAAAAAADCQ/J3XHL9b8It8/s1600/Sally_Floyd.jpg)。（MySpace是一个社交网站，NASCAR是全国运动汽车竞赛协会）

 


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫洗完澡出来，手机响了。

 

_[_ _发信人：托尼·史塔克_ _]_ _来顶楼_ _:)_

 

他什么时候开始用表情符号了？史蒂夫叹气，在腰间裹了条浴巾，试着想出合适的理由拒绝。他刚跟索尔打了几局，身上都是淤青，虽然已经快消了但还是有点疼，而且他精疲力尽，一点也不想去史塔克的顶层公寓。至少不是现在。史蒂夫精力充沛的时候都快被他烦得头疼，更别提那个顶层公寓的装修了，虽然小辣椒很可爱，而且是唯一一个愿意给史蒂夫补习近年艺术发展的人，但他实在无法欣赏她的室内设计审美。光是整个房间的样子就够让他崩溃了。

 

史塔克临时要他去，肯定又有什么鬼主意。史蒂夫额角抽搐，脑袋隐隐作痛，虽然打了血清之后不可能有这些症状。他本想简单回一句“不了谢谢”，但他想起巴基。

 

“你们老是吵架，”巴基说过，还有“你应该多跟托尼谈谈，你们会相处得更和睦的。”以及那篇灾难般的采访，巴基所有的话题都围着托尼。史蒂夫知道他的朋友想做什么：以前巴基会威胁那些欺负史蒂夫的人，现在他坚信“暴力不好，友谊万岁”，所以不再威胁，转而旁敲侧击他们好好相处。

 

巴基今天都不在楼里，娜塔莎带他去书店了，到现在还没回来。史蒂夫一想到巴基如果知道托尼伸出橄榄枝而史蒂夫直接推开的话，会做出什么表情——虽然巴基可能永远不会知道。他噘嘴的样子杀伤力特别大，就像全世界都背叛他一样，而他也的确经历过。

 

所以史蒂夫回复“马上就来”，然后吹干头发，随便换了件衣服就走向电梯。

 

过了一会儿他才发现电梯里洒满了玫瑰花瓣。

 

不管托尼在玩什么花样，史蒂夫不是很开心。

 

楼里每一个套房都有独立的小厨房，尽管大家都习惯用公用楼层的。而顶层公寓有一整个厨房，因为小辣椒对谷物过敏，也为了避免交叉感染。现在似乎有人在做饭，因为电梯门一打开，史蒂夫就闻到一股大蒜味。不过他首先注意到的是地上的花瓣。

 

那些花瓣引领他走到餐厅，雪白的餐布上铺满了更多花瓣——史塔克这一下得弄死多少朵花？昏暗的房间里烛光闪烁，桌前只有两张椅子，一张被托尼占了，另一张在他右手。每张椅子面前摆着一盘意面和一杯红酒。

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫几乎能 _听见_ 自己不赞同地瞪着他。

 

他本希望托尼会说点俏皮话，好让他知道到底发生了什么，但托尼只是茫然地看着他，然后指指旁边的椅子，“请坐，队长。”

 

史蒂夫绷住下巴，“ _这_ 是怎么回事？”说实话，他不想做小白鼠，不管托尼是在上烹饪课，还是在研发注入纳米机器人的食品，或是任何实验。

 

“请坐，”他重复道，史蒂夫不得不绷紧身体皱着眉头坐下来，“这，”他继续说，“是海鲜意大利面*，佐以基安蒂红酒*，”平时他语速飞快，时不时激动地咬到舌头，现在他说得很慢，仿佛不敢相信自己在说什么。“我们应该开动了， _然后_ 我们应该顺着这些花瓣——”他颤抖地指指遍布大厅的玫瑰花瓣，“去，呃，去主卧。”

 

“主卧里有什么？”史蒂夫咬牙，不管他想说什么俏皮话，这一点也不好笑。

 

“ _很显然_ ，”托尼差点破音，“各种润滑剂和一本龙阳十八式*。”

 

史蒂夫无言以对。

 

“还夹了书签，”他继续说，“红色和黑色的纸条，红色的，是，呃，我们可以在浴室做，然后今晚八点去看《歌剧魅影》时可以改进，黑色的等我们回到家再做。”

 

史蒂夫要窒息了，托尼颤抖地端起酒杯凑到嘴边。

 

“我知道，我知道，安德鲁·劳埃德·韦伯*？他们在想什么？明明《摩门经》*也在上演，至少可以送我们去看《彼平正传》*吧。”

 

“你是醉了还是疯了？”史蒂夫的眼珠都要掉下来了。

 

“都是，但我没有策划这个。”

 

史蒂夫最后的耐心被磨光了，“是你给我发短信的！”

 

“第一，我没有，是娜塔莎偷了我的手机。今晚 _行程_ 都是贾维斯告诉我的。第二，小声点，你的苏联杀手好兄弟正躲在不知道哪里，你也不想让他噘嘴吧？我发誓应该提取他的皱眉表情 _做成武器_ ，太有杀伤力了。”

 

史蒂夫说不出话，信息量太大了，就好像把弹匣塞到不配套的手枪里，“我——你是说巴基——”

 

“给我们准备了晚餐还努力想了很久怎么让我们骑对方？是的，我就是这个意思。不知道为什么他选了意面。你觉得是不是因为这个比较简单，还是谁给他看了《小姐与流浪汉》*？”

 

“ _为什么？_ ”史蒂夫憋了很久只能挤出这个词。

 

“好问题，星条旗，正中红心。我要是你的话肯定会问这个问题——而且我已经问过了，”托尼手指埋进头发，摇头道，“而且不像我对那位铁臂阿童木的其他疑问——比如为什么不雇一个鬼影杀手保护他的头发，为什么上周一他缩在厨房水池底下整整五个小时——这个问题除了‘九头蛇处事神秘’以外还有一个答案。你看，你的朋友，觉得我们是一对情侣。”

 

史蒂夫无法形容自己无意识发出的巨大声响。

 

“我当时也是这么说的，”托尼又喝了一口。

 

“ _情侣？_ ”

 

“慢慢来，队长，好好消化一下。”

 

“ _为什么_ ——”史蒂夫几乎是在尖叫，他不得不控制自己深呼吸，放低音量，“为什么他觉得我们是 _情侣_ ？”

 

“我的魅力就是这么无人能挡，”托尼说。

 

“可是——可——可是小辣椒！”

 

“那个嘛，娜塔莎总是那么乐于助人，教了他一点‘多重关系’*的知识，而且还跟小辣椒商量好，把今天整个晚上空出来了。”

 

这是真的吗？他在做梦吗？“可是她肯定告诉了他——”

 

“小辣椒，”托尼把叉子插到面里，“觉得巴恩斯‘真是个甜心’，想让他一起安排我明晚的约会。她说那是他的新爱好，修补我和 _你_ 的关系，她不想扫他的兴。”

 

史蒂夫整个人都麻木了，惊呆了，就好像再次被从冰里挖出来，“我们必须告诉他。”

 

托尼停下送往口中的叉子，摇头道，“今晚不行。”

 

“这一点也不好笑，托尼。我们不能就这样蒙他，一旦他发现真相，他会觉得我们没比那些人好多——”

 

“你不能在圣诞节早晨对孩子说世界上没有圣诞老人，”自从史蒂夫坐下来之后，托尼脸上头一次露出这样的表情，不是俏皮开玩笑，而是同情，“这可能是他记忆中第一次做好事，帮助别人。如果我们告诉他他错了、他不懂，那就是在说他没用、愚蠢，以及其他九头蛇给他灌输的思想。所以就让他过了今晚，好吗？我们可以之后跟他说我们决定跟别人约会了。”

 

史蒂夫叹气，喝了一口面前的酒，等再见到娜塔莎，一定要她好看，但是现在就这样吧，就让巴基享受一下今晚的胜利。“成交。”

 

有那么一会儿两人都很沉默，只有餐具叮当作响。

 

托尼清清嗓子，“或许我们可以亲热一下，这样可信一点。”

 

“不。”

 

“这是为了你朋友的健康。”

 

“ _不。_ ”

 

“噢，所以是真的咯？娜塔莎说你根本不会接吻？”

 

“我才不要亲你，”史蒂夫努力克制自己，不用叉子捅托尼的手。

 

“快亲啊，就当是为了Vine*，”克林特小声说，他的手机灯光在烛光中特别明显，暴露了他躲在盆栽下的位置。

 

史蒂夫不禁跳起来大爆粗口，巴基从厨房里蹦出来，一边用俄语嘶嘶一边把弓箭手赶出去。史蒂夫的俄语不太溜，只在他的喊叫中听懂了几个词，“浪漫气氛”什么的。

 

他重新坐回去，托尼凑过来亲上史蒂夫的嘴唇，巴基正好悄悄潜回来，烛光下他的笑容和铁臂一样闪亮，因此史蒂夫忍住拧托尼脖子的冲动。

 

“但是，等我们到百老汇后，”托尼重新把注意力放到餐盘上，“必须要换票。”

 

 

*海鲜意面[spaghetti alla marinara](http://realfood.tesco.com/recipes/spaghetti-alla-marinara.html)

夜。好饿。史总啊。我也想吃。（啪

*基安蒂Chianti

对红酒没研究，网上找的图。

*其实是印度版龙阳十八式（不止十八啦）The Gay Kama Sutra.亚马逊旧书八刀一本。

*安德鲁·劳埃德·韦伯，劳埃德-韦伯男爵（Andrew Lloyd Webber, Baron Lloyd-Webber，1948年3月22日－），生于英国伦敦，是20世纪晚期最受欢迎也颇有争议的剧院作曲家，他为百老汇和伦敦西区剧院创作了大量的作品。他一共创作了13部音乐剧、一部音乐套歌、一组变奏曲，两首原创电影作品和一部弥撒曲。他为此获得了众多的荣誉，包括3座托尼奖，3座格莱美奖，1座奥斯卡金像奖，1座国际艾美奖，6座劳伦斯·奥利维尔奖，1座金球奖以及2006年荣获的肯尼迪中心荣誉奖。韦伯的具有代表性的歌曲有：耶稣基督超级巨星中的《I Don't Know How to Love Him》、《艾薇塔》（贝隆夫人）中的《Don't Cry for Me, Argentina》、猫中的《Memory》、歌剧魅影中的《The Music of the Night》。

*摩门经The Book of Mormon，音乐剧，讲述了两个被派往乌干达的天真传教士的故事，在这里他们见识了贫苦、军阀混战、艾滋病泛滥的小村庄，人们甚至相信与婴儿交欢可以治愈疾病，在轻松幽默的表象下探讨着严肃而又迫切的社会问题。

*彼平正传 Pippin，音乐剧，又名《边边正传 》/ 《皮平》，豆瓣可以搜到，不复制剧情了。

*小姐与流浪汉Lady and the Tramp，光看名字可能反应不过来，但是看图你们肯定知道！这两只小狗！童年回忆啊！

*多元之爱（希腊语：πολύ、英语：Polyamory），又称多角忠诚、多重(伴侣)关系，指关系中人数大于“两人一对一”且参与者皆“知情同意”的恋爱、交往、伴侣等关系，例如一人同时与两人或以上交往，在此亲密关系中彼此“知道”并“同意”与其他交往者的交往关系存在。有时广义指称所有非“一夫一妻制”的各类型亲密关系，如一夫多妻、一妻多夫、群婚等。

*Vine是推特旗下类似秒拍＋instagram的一个视频软件。


	5. Chapter 5

冬兵穿过走廊时听到一些声音。

 

“——不好玩，娜塔莎，”布鲁斯说，“你得告诉他真相。”

 

“如此谎言将不可调和地破坏信任的纽带，”那是索尔的声音。除了托尼和史蒂夫，整个小队都聚在客厅。很好。冬兵觉得自己需要很多所谓的“精神支持”。

 

“我在苏联就认识他了，” 娜塔莎说，“在他们毁掉他最后的人性和常识之前。他会觉得这很好笑的。”

 

“你不能确定——”

 

“我跟他解释过‘开玩笑的谎言’，”她说，“他花了一个小时才明白，但是他懂了之后，就试着让我相信世界上每一条狗都突然变成了蓝色，他觉得这很好笑。他知道我没有把他当成易碎品来对待，会很 ** _高兴_** 的。”

 

克林特说，“伙计，我想要一条蓝狗，”这时冬兵正好走进来。

 

他的忧郁肯定都写在脸上了——说明他恢复得不错，治疗师会很欣慰的——因为大家都担忧地看着他。“你还好吗，巴基？”布鲁斯问。

 

他坐下来，呜咽一声，听起来就像个受伤的小动物，现在大家看起来都很郁闷了。

 

索尔的胳膊紧紧环住他的肩膀，像史蒂夫那样令人安心，“何事烦扰汝，吾友？”

 

他把脸埋在手心，闷闷地说，“史蒂夫和托尼分手了。”

 

一小时前，史蒂夫和托尼把他叫到顶楼公寓，那时他还不知道“分手”是什么意思，一脸呆滞地看着他们，史蒂夫只好解释一遍。

 

“意思就是，”史蒂夫说，“我们考虑了很久到底什么才最适合自己，还有小辣椒，还有楼里的每一个人，最后我们觉得还是做朋友比较好，而不是——”

 

史蒂夫噎住了，托尼接着他的话，“情侣。”

 

“可是你们亲嘴了，”冬兵呆呆地说。

 

“那——不是说我们不享受对方的陪伴，”史蒂夫脸红了，“我们不讨厌对方，好吗？我们是很好的朋友，但是我们最好还是保持 ** _朋友_** 关系。我们，呃，我们在情感关系中的需求不同，这会让我们不停争吵。”

 

“可是你们 ** _亲嘴_** 了，”冬兵倔强地重复道。

 

“我 ** _会_** 想念那个，”托尼安抚地拍着他的背，“那天晚上他眼里的星光，我会珍藏一辈子。可是情感关系中除了亲嘴还有别的东西，懂吗？”

 

“性爱？”他是不是应该着重关注这点？如果托尼饱受性功能障碍的折磨——史蒂夫不可能有这种顾虑，他体内的血清会帮他摆平——那么冬兵和娜塔莎做标记的那本书就变成了对他的侮辱？如果是亲密度不够导致这段关系的破裂呢？或许他应该先查一下性无能，不知道托尼几岁了？说不定就是年龄问题。

 

托尼哑口无言。

 

“ ** _不_** ，不，巴基，”史蒂夫说，“那个——你不用担心 ** _那个_** ，不是肉体上的问题，我们只是不适合对方。”

 

“肉体关系 ** _完美_** 极了，”托尼补充道，伸手越过冬兵去戳史蒂夫的腹肌，“超美妙，有时候像在 ** _做梦_** ，好到不像是真的——”

 

“我做错了什么？”冬兵问，“是不是意面做得不好吃？”

 

“不是的，”史蒂夫拉过他，“你做得很好，巴基，你是个好厨师。”

 

“很美味，”托尼说，“不过下次可以少加点牛至*。”

 

“那整个晚上都安排得很好，”史蒂夫继续说，“食物很好，那，呃，那本书……很 ** _周到_** ，《摩门经》也很前卫，还有——”

 

“什么摩门经？”冬兵很肯定娜塔莎选的那本书叫《龙阳十八式》，他们一起研究了很久，他不记得有提到摩门教。

 

“数十年来最好的音乐剧之一，”托尼说，“不过对你来说可能有点迷糊，我们应该开始给你普及百老汇，你可能会喜欢——”

 

“可那是《歌剧魅影》的票，”娜塔莎跟冬兵说《歌剧魅影》非常浪漫，虽然是一个毁容杀人犯的故事。他没怎么明白，不过娜塔莎对这些事情很懂。

 

托尼耸肩，“是的，不过至少我有品味。”

 

“那 ** _就是_** 我的错，”冬兵的心沉了下去。

 

“不，”史蒂夫坚定地说，“巴基，你没做错什么，好吗？你让我们度过一个美妙的夜晚，我们非常、非常开心。而且从今以后我们会更开心，因为这是最适合我们的选择。一切都会好起来的，我保证。”

 

“ ** _可是，_** ”冬兵忧伤地说，“我们以后住到哪里去？”

 

“我们就住这里，”史蒂夫摸摸冬兵的头，“这里仍旧是我们的家，巴基。我们还是朋友，我们都很爱你，我跟你不用到别的地方去。”

 

“是的，这次没人没收你的监护权，”托尼拍拍他的肩，“不像上次我把娜塔莎和哈皮都输给了小辣椒。”

 

冬兵愣愣地看着他，“你是娜塔莎的父亲？”从年代上来说不可能啊。

 

托尼笑疯了，冬兵没搞懂，不过至少托尼没有伤心欲绝。

 

冬兵现在不想大笑，或者微笑，或者做任何事，除了发呆和审视自己的失败。

 

然而其他人不让他这么做。

 

布鲁斯握住他的左手告诉他一切都会好的。索尔依旧环着他的肩膀告诉他努力是值得赞扬的。克林特抓住他的右手告诉他这是必然的。

 

“可是，”冬兵说，“他们 ** _亲嘴_** 了。”他看过《魔法奇缘》，他知道亲吻并不只是魔法，更是爱的极致体现。

 

“耶稣和犹大还亲了呢，”克林特说，冬兵愣住。

 

“谁？”

 

“呃，救世主和一个把他出卖给罗马人的家伙。”

 

“可是我不想史蒂夫被出卖给罗马人！”冬兵吓坏了，他不知道罗马人会对史蒂夫做什么，可是如果牵扯到“出卖背叛”的话，肯定不是什么好事。

 

“他不会的，”娜塔莎扇了一下克林特的脑袋，“听着，巴基，你知道你帮了托尼和史蒂夫多大的忙吗？”

 

“可是他们 ** _分手_** 了，”破坏是帮助的反义词，本来那段关系就岌岌可危，现在他还把它给毁了。

 

“有时候人们分手后会更快乐，”她不容冬兵反驳，继续说，“关键是，在你给他们做晚饭以前，他们都不怎么讲话了，对吗？他们或许只是习惯待在一起，然后互相伤害，直到你让他们发现自己真正的想法。”

 

冬兵回想史蒂夫和托尼以前的争吵，他们经常那样，然而今天他们跟他解释分手时没有互相大喊大叫。

 

“没错，”克林特松开手，“你把他们从痛苦中解脱了，各种意义上的。”

 

娜塔莎用手肘推了下布鲁斯，博士叹气，“ ** _的确_** 是的，巴基，大多数分手都包含一大堆喊叫和争吵，你给了他们理智交谈的机会，然后在互相尊重理解中得出结论。你帮了大忙。”

 

“我帮忙了？”冬兵重复道，这让他不那么痛苦了，而且听起来太好了，简直不像是真的。

 

“你的确帮忙了，”娜塔莎说，“需要点时间消化一下吗？”

 

他点头。

 

“你们可以去看电影什么的？”娜塔莎问其他人，“给他点时间思考。”

 

大家离开后，冬兵盯着地板，试图表现出人性，这不是第一次尝试了，而且他很怀疑这不是最后一次。“Tumblr会很伤心的，”他说，这是他唯一得出的结论。

 

“Tumblr会挺过去的，”娜塔莎握住他的手轻轻摩挲。

 

“可是……我真的帮忙了？”

 

“是的，你帮了大忙。”

 

冬兵不知道该怎么说，他觉得巴基·巴恩斯应该会很高兴能帮到史蒂夫，不管是帮忙分手还是帮忙结婚，所以他犹豫地挤出一个小小的微笑，“我帮忙了。”

 

“你是一个很好的朋友，巴基，”娜塔莎沉默了一会儿，然后眼中再次闪过一道精光，“嘿，我觉得你还能再帮做一件事。”

 

“什么？”他喜欢帮忙，而且他觉得让自己忙起来的话就能少去想史蒂夫和托尼失败的关系。

 

“克林特真的很想要一只蓝狗。”

 

“可他的狗是黄色的。”

 

“那么，”她微笑，“我们得想办法纠正过来，对吧？”

 

冬兵有点不知所措，幸好网络是万能的。

 

 

 

冬寡彩蛋（整理自作者给别人的评论）

 

1.冬兵尝到恶作剧的甜头后，就一直和娜塔莎互相恶搞，而娜塔莎也利用冬兵来恶搞别人，满足自己的恶趣味。

 

2.冬兵问娜塔莎，托尼是不是她的父亲。娜塔莎说是的。然后冬兵一直震惊了六个月，直到娜塔莎实在不忍心看下去才告诉他真相。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *在漫画中，冬兵是九头蛇的对头X部门的研究产物。他曾被用来训练红房间的新人，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫就在此被训练成为杀手间谍。相处期间他们相爱了。不管MCU有没有延续这个背景，这篇文章的设定是他们在苏联时就认识了。
> 
> *"Did you hear? All dogs are blue now. Every single dog in the world is blue."是《废柴联盟》"Advanced Criminal Law"那一集中Abed Nadir的台词，也是冬兵跟娜塔莎开的那个玩笑的灵感来源。一开始作者觉得这是个很烂的笑话，但是越想越有意思。而且Abed的演员Danny Pudi在美队2里客串了。
> 
> *牛至oregano，又名滇香薷、披萨草、香芹酚，是唇形科牛至属中的一种植物。做烹调用时，常与番茄、乳酪搭配；牛至与罗勒是给予意大利菜独特香味的两大用料。因时常撒在披萨饼上，所以又名披萨草。
> 
> *《摩门经》的导演也是《南方公园》的导演（Trey Parker），讲述了两个讲述了两个被派往乌干达的天真传教士的故事，在这里他们见识了贫苦、军阀混战、艾滋病泛滥的小村庄，人们甚至相信与婴儿交欢可以治愈疾病。想像一下史蒂夫不知道《摩门经》的剧情，以为是关于信仰的励志故事，如果你不知道这部音乐剧，可以去听"Hasa Diga Eebowai"（[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLb7_UrV3-A)，[Youku](http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMjg1NTQzOTEy.html)）注意上班时不要打开，有脏话和黄段子，还有很多很糟糕的东西，尽管是喜剧需要。
> 
> *在《钢铁侠2》中，托尼和小辣椒吵架了，娜塔莎和哈皮都在小辣椒手下工作，托尼说“离婚时我输掉了两个孩子”。
> 
> *商用染发剂不适合用在宠物身上，不过市面上也有动物专用的染剂。


End file.
